


Better Than Pancakes

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, LOTS of ORAL, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: One of Nora's favorite foods was pancakes, specifically it was her second favorite food. If you asker her what her favorite was she would tell you to ask her girlfriend Pyrrha and if you asked Pyrrha she would blush and look away.





	1. Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, a little late I know, still getting back into the swing and all that (insert more excuses here) but I felt better late than never. This here is a new experimental story and don't worry "Mothers and Daughters" along with "SHYBRCT" and several others will get a new chapter soon enough I just wanted to hit y'all with this and see if it's what's been missing from y'alls lives.
> 
> ANYWAY, hope y'all enjoy some not so pure and innocent Nora x Pyrrha (also called best girls) and as always comments to suggest or critique are helpful and beyond encouraging. Hopefully I'll be back to the once a week with better timing soon enough. Hope y'all enjoy.

"Are you ready Nora?" Pyrrha asked with her usual caring voice as she stood over Nora's face in the nude

"You know it!" Nora shouted back as she was also nude but was also strapped her bed's frame with her body being spread like a star with her hands tied to two different corners just as her legs were.

"Alright then, let's begin~" Pyrrha said with the care in her voice mostly gone and replaced with a tone carrying so much sex that none who knew her would have thought her capable of… except for ger girlfriend Nora of course.

Pyrrha quickly dropped to her knees that were now perfectly on both sides of her girlfriend's head. Pyrrha dropped with such force that her pussy was essentially forced into Nora's open mouth, the red-head quickly spread her knees further apart with no intention of getting up any time soon.

Nora immediately got to work on her girlfriends delicious slit, the tastiest thing she'd ever had against her taste buds.

"Oh yes~...mmmm.. Nora you're just a pussy eating slut aren't you" Pyrrha stated more than asked

"Mmmmmmmmm" was all Nora could hum back in response, both agreeing with her dom girlfriend as well as sending vibrations of pleasure into her cunt and then up her spine.

The vibrations caused Pyrrha to arch her naked chest forwards and close her eyes to fully take in the very pleasurable sensation.

Once Pyrrha regained her bearings, she looked down at her girlfriend's head, the half that wasn't focused on eating her out of course and was happy to see her beloved ginger looking up at her submissively with those incredible aqua colored eyes.

Pyrrha looked right back into Nora's submissive eyes with her emerald green eyes, though her own exerted a level of dominance that made Nora wet just at the sight of them, just as Pyrrha liked.

In fact, Pyrrha turned her head to look behind herself to see Nora's body. Just as always, Nora was already dripping wet.

"My my, your already so wet. You must be such a lowly slut to get so wet from just eating my pussy. Maybe you'd like me to-t...mmmmmm...t-to whore you out to all the girls in school?" Pyrrha said in heavy breaths as Nora went to town on the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted

"I-I know Yang would love to have you all tied up and powerless to stop her from using your body however she'd like to. Maybe I'd charge everyone a 5-dollar fee to use your sluttly mouth for an hour. I could have you in a public bathroom stall all day just waiting for me to send girls your way. I'd tell them to say I sent them and you would open the door, they'd take a seat, you'd get on your knees and do the only thing your…. mmMMMMmmm… g-good for..." Pyrrha said now bringing one hand on top of Nora's head to keep herself steady.

Nora had been eating Pyrrha out for over five minutes now, as was all a part of their favorite game. The was simply how many orgasms Nora could bring her mistress Pyrrha to without needing more air or until Pyrrha collapsed. Their best record was 3 orgasms for Pyrrha before she collapsed from exhaustion.

But as for this time around, Pyrrha was now nearing her first orgasm, with no way to slow it down.

"Th-that's right! You-..mmm.. Keep going!" Pyrrha now hand her free hand aggressively groping her own breasts as she kept the other on Nora's head for her own stability as she could tell her first orgasm was approaching.

"That's it whore! Keep eating my pussy! It's your entire reason for existing! You were put on this planet to do nothing more than eat pussy and swallow every drop of cum!" Pyrrha screamed as she began to furiously rub her clit against Nora's mouth while Nora herself experiencedly kept up with her girlfriend's erratic thrusts and was even able to have her tongue repeatedly hit Pyrrha's special spots that only drove her more into lust.

"Thats- thats- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pyrrha yelled out in a lustful haze

Pyrrha's top half fell over Nora's face, but the redhead champion was able to extend her arms out in front of herself in time to catch herself, so it only seemed like she was leaning over her girlfriends head.

Pyrrha stayed in this position for some time, heavily focused on catching her breath as Nora swallowed every drop of Pyrrha's cum. But that wasn't nearly enough for Nora, once every drop was swallowed, she immediately went back to eating Pyrrha's pussy with passion.

Nora loved the taste of her girlfriend, she couldn't put a finger on the specific flavor. Even she realized it wasn't exactly the norm to actually enjoy the taste of someone's… nether regions, but Pyrrha just tasted so… good.

It was better than the best pancakes with the best syrup, whether it was either of their aura's or maybe even a reaction of both of theirs coming together, or maybe as simple as a kink Nora didn't realize she had till she went down on Pyrrha for the first time at the dance.

It didn't matter, Nora loved Pyrrha's flavor and loved her more truly all the same.

Pyrrha had ultimately been unsuccessful in regaining her herself and was still leaning over Nora's head as her own naked and now sweaty body was being pushed more and more to orgasm.

Nora's tongue was unrelenting in giving her girlfriend all the pleasure it could. Pyrrha felt Nora's tongue explore every inch of her pussy as it had done many times before.

Pyrrha was dripping arousal unceasingly and Nora was more than happy to swallow every ounce she could.

Was the ginger running low on air, no not really, the first few times they did this she would be by now, but they've already done this so many times that this combined with her already intense training routine, the ginger's lungs were the best in the school. She wasn't close to stopping her mouth's ravaging of Pyrrha's delicious slit, which meant Pyrrha was going to be the first to fall, again.

"Oh-oh N-Nora!~... I-I mean keep at it bitch…*huff*... this is why you're here..*huff*.. To use that incredible mouth to pleasure me a-and to make me... Aaaahhhh..mmmm… t-to make me...cUUUUMMMMM-AAAAHHHH!" Pyrrha finished with a scream as she came again into her lover's mouth.

Nora again, in love with Pyrrha and her taste, happily and lovingly swallowed every drop. She was slower though this time, she'd been having enough fun with Pyrrha to now when she was finished and exhausted.

Nora gathered every drop she could in her mouth and her cheeks looked a little more than humorously puffed out, but as she expected, Pyrrha fell over onto her side.

The redhead's sweaty body, unable to handle any more pleasure and desperate to catch its breath had Pyrrha lay down for a moment.

The redhead had fallen onto one of Nora's arms, but the ginger felt no discomfort and was actually rather comforted at the feeling of Pyrrha perfect skin against her own… besides her lips of course.

While Pyrrha caught her breath, Nora was busy focusing on savoring the taste in her mouth. She was swirling Pyrrha's taste with her tongue, slowly and very very pleasurably.

While Nora herself had not orgasmed, the reward of Pyrrha's essence in her mouth was more than a just reward for herself, just tasting and bringing so much happiness to her part time mistress, full time lover Pyrrha was all she needed.

Once the redhead caught her breath, she exhaustively moved her body down the bed so her head was right next to her lover's.

Nora looked to Pyrrha with her cheeks, not as puffed out as before but still clearly showing she had something in her mouth and leaned forward to cover the distance Pyrrha was too exhausted to cover herself.

Their lips met and Pyrrha tasted herself.

Their tongues met and gently brushed against each other, not a hard core make out but… a soft core one if you will.

Slow and gentle as Nora shared Pyrrha's own taste with her.

Pyrrha wasn't quite as in love with her own taste as Nora was, but she still was able to find some strange flavor in it that she found rather…tasty.

This was not a rare occurrence between the two.

Pyrrha happily swallowed half of her own cum while Nora, a little more happily, swallowed down the rest.

While their best record was three orgasms from Pyrrha, both were just as happy to stop and cuddle after two. Pyrrha undid the rope from the bedding and lazily threw it under the bed as she was far too exhausted for anything to be done thoroughly.

Nora and Pyrrha then proceeded to snuggle their own sweaty bodies against each other, but neither took note of such things as the warmth from each other and the taste on their tongues was all they'd ever need.


	2. Getting Her Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there! And here is that (hopefully) long awaited sequel that was entirely decided by the first poll I put up several weeks ago, a taste (Yang laughs in the distance) of how such poll decided stories will feel as more and more are voted on by you lovely smutty readers. Speaking of polls… Yep! There's a new one up on my page and it's just as wonderfully smutty as the last one, and the one before that, and the one before that, and I'm sure you get the idea. However I do feel the need to clarify for all those seeing this that the polls on do require an account, though it easy and free to do so, like, all you need is an email and even the simplest password and you're done, but that's if you REALLY want to vote in the polls, otherwise you clearly don't need one.
> 
> ALSO! Not that it matters too much to the individual reader, but it's come to my attention that I've now put out 20 freaking stories! This all started with just Pyrruby Training as my first shot in the dark followed by the great literary grimm fucking epic that is Salem Helps Yang Bring Remnant Closer Together" or SHYBRCT because that other thing is… a mouthful :D...yep, just lost some followers there... And the it's also come to my attention that only 4 of those 20 stories are actually finished…. Shit, I really keep y'all waiting, don't I? Nevertheless, I plan on finishing a good few of those soon...relatively :D
> 
> ANYWAY, as usual, feel MORE than welcomed to leave a comment/review, or even message me with an idea/suggestion we can discuss, and I hope y'all enjoy~

It's been several weeks since we last saw Nora enjoying her favorite meal, Pyrrha, though in the time since, the two lovers have of course still been indulging in their sensual ritual.

And by ritual I of course mean Pyrrha riding Nora's tongue like her life depended on it.

Just as always, Nora was enjoying herself just as much as Pyrrha was, the hammer wielder absolutely devouring Pyrrha's snatch as its taste was far more than simply "delicious" or even "addicting" it was more like "heavenly" and the ginger would often lose herself as she continuously lapped at her green-eyed girlfriend's slit for hours on end.

However, while the lovers had there fun together as they always had, an idea had been growing within both of them, an idea that Pyrrha had only playfully teased one night as she got into character doming Nora

Letting other girls use Nora as they saw fit

Pyrrha willfully bounding Nora and letting girl after girl use Nora's needy mouth as their personal orgasm machine.

Nora being 'forced' to pleasure any number of female students or any female that so happened to want to use her pretty (and very skilled) tongue.

The idea was incredibly arousing to both girls when Pyrrha first said it aloud in her hazed lust driven state and since she said it both girls have had numerous daydreams of the situation, not to mention actual dreams of it as they slept.

Nora reveled in the idea of tasting and pleasing countless women with her tongue, just thinking of their countless flavors…. Nora felt thirsty just at the thought of it all.

And eventually, neither could take holding the idea in anymore and decided to bring it up again if only to finally shoot it down, however, and blessed to be to smutty logic, once both lovers found the other in favor of the idea, preparations were made

Each lover went around Beacon leaving whispers in other girl's ears of their choice, not telling them the whole story, just that Nora would be awaiting them on her knees, ready to please with her mouth and tongue.

And finally, after a week of preparation, here the two lovers were, in Professor Goodwitch's arena room on a warm Friday night.

Nora was on her knees and naked, say for the pink collar around her neck and the rope binding her arms behind her back.

Nora was directly in the middle of the arena with Pyrrha sitting only a few feet away on a normal wooden chair in her school uniform as she had been too eager to even change her clothes.

Pyrrha was also holding two things as she smiled almost sadistically at her ginger lover as they waited for their first guests. Pyrrha held the pink leash that connected to Nora's collar, another sign to show her 'dominance' over Nora despite the darker redhead being just as nervous/excited as her 'sub'

The other thing Pyrrha was happily holding onto and while playing with as the pair waited, was a remote

A remote for what you ask? Why the remote for the 3-inch vibrator currently tightly held within Nora's pussy.

Pyrrha had ordered her 'sub' to make sure it stays in all night and with her arms of no use, Nora's only choice was to squeeze an tighten herself around the constantly vibrating toy within her, forcing her body to truly feel every vibration, every sensation of incremental pleasure as the toy made itself truly at home in the gingers beyond dripping folds

And just before Pyrrha felt like giving Nora her first orgasm to warm her little sub up for the night

The classroom's middle door opened, and Pyrrha knew Nora was about to truly enjoy herself anyway.

Blake Belladonna entered in her school uniform with a smile on her face, happy to see that the whispers were true

Blake let loose a rather wicked smile as she saw Nora on her knees and dripping from the audibly vibrating toy within her, Blake had hoped this would similar to situations in her 'novels' and so far, she wasn't disappointed

"W-well hey there kitty cat." Nora struggled to say as the vibrations from between her legs were rather distracting

"So how does this work? I pay you know or later?" Blake asked as she turned her head to Pyrrha who was still sitting cross legged in her chair as she played with the vibrators remote

"Oh no money needed here! Just let down your panties and skirt if you'd like and then take her incredible tongue for a ride~" Pyrrha said seductively as she turned her dominating gaze towards Blake

Blake smiled back seductively, maybe she could take Pyrrha for a ride as well at some point, but for now,

The cat faunus undid her skirt and let the school issued plaid styled fabric fall to the ground, revealing two the two lovers her solid black panties

"Pretty p-panties there k-kitty cat" Nora teased

"You know" Blake started as she slid her underwear down her perfectly smooth legs, an action that forced Nora to lick her lips in anticipation "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing you use your for something other than talking even more than I originally thought~" Blake teased back as she walked to Nora with only her top half now clothed.

"Only one way to find out~" Pyrrha chimed in

Blake was now standing right in front of the bound ginger and was about to ask how they proceed

But, Nora quickly took things into her own 'hands' and dove right into Blake's perfect pussy

Blake was caught far off guard at the sudden action and almost collapsed under the surprise wave of pleasure

However, the cat ninja was able to regain herself and regain her sturdy standing pose with one hand on the back of Nora's head and the other on her own side to give her a more in control look, even if Nora's incredible tongue was already making the faunus bite her lip in pleasure

"Amazing, isn't she? ~" Pyrrha stated more than asked as she now had the vibrator on its second lowest setting to allow Nora to focus on her first user.

"I-I mean she's not b-MMM!mmmmmm… bad...mmmmm" Blake laughably stated as she was forced to moan and groan from Nora's tongue exploring every inch of the ninja's slit, seemingly determined to map out the faunus's inner walls entirely.

"Well it certainly sound like you mean at least that~" Pyrrha teased back

"A-alright, she's pretty freaking incredible." Blake said as she now brought both hands to Nora's head as the faunus suddenly felt her orgasm coming to her far faster than she expected it to. "I mean, I've been with girls that have had far longer than average tongues thanks to different faunus traits, but none of them even come close to Nora-ooohhhhmmmmmm!" Blake continued and finished with a moan as he did her best to hold back her orgasm and truly ride Nora's tongue for everything it was worth.

Pyrrha continued to happily sit back and watch as another girl was pleasured by Nora's amazing mouth, but of course Pyrrha didn't only watch, the entire time Nora had been eating out Blake, Pyrrha had slowly been turning up the dial on the vibrator remote, planning to match Nora's orgasm with Blake's

Nora was most definitely going to cum whenever she felt Blake orgasm into her mouth, it's just how sensitive and turned on she was to giving oral and tasting cum, but a good vibrator could easily help extend the Nordic ginger's orgasm quite a pleasurable bit, and what kind of girlfriend would Pyrrha be if she didn't help her lover get every ounce of pleasure she could

From Nora's perspective, everything was wonderful

The hammer wielder happily delved into Blake's slit with joy and was met with the taste of grape, purple grape, others may not find such flavors within such nether regions, but it was just such an 'ability' Nora had that let fall in love with the activity in the first place

However, as many would suspect, Nora was not as cultured as most and didn't realize that the flavor she found on Blake's inner walls were more akin to a fine red wine rather than simple grapes on their own

It didn't truly matter however, Nora nevertheless indulged in Blake's pussy, happy to eat out another girl who was not only a friend, but a delicious one.

Blake was just about there, she had not expected Nora to be as good at pussy eating as she was and as such the faunus's legs were trembling and she was leaking more than copious amounts of arousal into the ginger's welcoming mouth.

Arousal that said ginger more than happily swallowed down after tasting each drop fully.

"O-oh! I'm cumming! I'm CUMMING!" Blake screamed as she freely could with the walls being sound proof, because of course they are.

Blake as heavily as she could pressed, down on Nora's head, more than desperate to keep the ginger's mouth, and more hopefully her tongue, pressed firmly against her spasming snatch as she rode out her orgasm on Nora's tongue.

The cat faunus squirted her arousal into Nora's mouth full force, something no other lover the ninja had been with had been able make her to do, a feat Nora would have felt proud of if she wasn't so focused on savoring Blake's essence in her mouth.

Nora also came, her orgasm wasn't as loud as she made sure her mouth never left such tasty recesses until both parties were fully satisfied.

Upon hearing Blake's screams of orgasmic pleasure, Pyrrha knew Nora would also be cumming, so, being the good girlfriend she was, Pyrrha set the 6-inch vibrator to its maximum setting so she could hear the whirling of vibration itself as she extended Nora's orgasm with a near sadistic smile on her face at seeing her lover cum hard from eating another girl out.

"F-fuck" Blake said simply as she tried her damndest to pull herself together after such an intense orgasm.

"Not bad, was she? ~" Pyrrha teased

"Amazing, actually." Blake responded

Blake tried little by little to regain her bearings, but Nora's still lapping tongue made that nearly impossible

"Fuck… she-she's still eating me out. Does this mean I get to take her tongue for another ride?"

"Absolutely! So long as there not someone else waiting your free to enjoy her for as long as -"

The door opened again suddenly, Emerald had entered the room, looking far more nervous than Blake had, she truly looked adorable

"Is….is this the place for-" Emerald stopped herself as she just managed to see Nora naked on her knees before a barely standing Blake with juices dripping down the gingers mouth despite her best efforts

"I'd say you found what you were looking for~" Pyrrha seductively said as she saw Emerald's eyes go wide at the side of such an explicit scene

"Guess that means I'm done here?" Blake questioned as she stepped away from Nora to gather her panties and skirt

"MMmmmmmm, oh don't worry kitty cat, I'd be happy to taste you again later~" Nora said after she took one last gulp of Blake's delectable essence

Blake smiled back before getting redressed

"I-I don't know how to start this." Emerald said sounding rather submissive

Pyrrha looked at Emerald and saw herself for a moment as Pyrrha remembered feeling just as shy to start such fun when her and Nora first started getting serious.

As such, Pyrrha stood from her chair and set the vibrator remote back to its second lowest setting before setting the remote itself on the chair.

Pyrrha then walked over to Emerald with Nora's leash still in hand and Nora herself already knew what Pyrrha wanted to do.

Pyrrha looked Emerald up and down, seeing how her haven school uniform truly gave her the innocent schoolgirl look almost even more than Ruby pulled off.

Pyrrha then walked behind the dark-skinned girl and pulled Nora's leash.

As expected, Nora began to, if a bit awkwardly, move on her knees over to the pair like a loyal pet would when their owner pulls their leash.

"Emerald was feeling even more nervous as Nora approached her with lustful eyes and started to backup, only to immediately back into Pyrrha's sturdy chest, stopping her from actually backing up at all.

"It's alright" Pyrrha said softly into Emerald's ear "Let us pleasure you, I promise you'll enjoy it~" Pyrrha almost whispered

To her credit, Emerald did manage an understanding nod, a signal to the lovers that they could help her how they saw fit.

Receiving Emerald's permission, Pyrrha brought her hands down to the green haired girl's skirt and began to undo it. While that was happening, Nora quite brazenly stuck her head under Emerald's skirt and began to lap her tongue against the outside of Emerald's panties.

Of course, Nora was more than happy to already see a damp spot on the thief's panties before she even began licking.

Emerald moaned and slightly writhed under all the attention on her body, especially the sensation between her legs.

However, Nora's licking of the thief's panties didn't last long as Pyrrha had already undone the girl's skirt thanks to a great deal of practice with such an item of clothing.

Emerald's skirt fell to the ground revealing her striped green and white panties, quite the sight for the two lovers, but not as pleasing as when the two lovers looked to Emerald proper, the thief had a blazing blush on her face as it seemed she had never been in such a lewd situation, something Pyrrha and Nora were sure to take into account.

While Pyrrha was intent on taking her time with Emerald, Nora knew exactly what she wanted and went for it.

Without receiving any more permissions or signals, Nora took just a small bit of Emerald's panties in between her teeth and pulled downward, hungry for a taste of Emerald's slit

Emerald herself was caught off guard by the action but was actually too shocked to move, Pyrrha realized this and decided to start really having a bit of fun herself.

The champion brought her hands to Emerald's still clothed chest and firmly grasped the thief's breasts through her clothes before speaking

"You wouldn't mind me undoing your top so I can pleasure your beautiful breasts, do you? ~" Pyrrha teasingly asked

Emerald was again caught off guard at the action and before she could fully register Pyrrha's question, the red-eyed beauty felt Nora's tongue enter her folds

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Nora thought to herself in delight as she tasted Emerald's slit, it a spearmint flavor to it, every inch of needy and soaked flesh was like a peppermint pleading to be licked over and worn down till it couldn't handle her tongue anymore, an idea Nora was more than willing to follow.

"OH-oooooooohhhhhmmmmmm, oh my god-mmmmm!" Emerald moaned out as Nora's tongue and Pyrrha's grip on her breasts were taking Emerald to a level of pleasure she had never experienced before

"You didn't answer me dear~" Pyrrha said seductively into Emerald ear

Emerald turned her head as she felt Pyrrha's grip tighten around her still clothed chest

"You trust us to pleasure you right? ~" Pyrrha asked, seemingly asking for permission for what Emerald assumed was another way to pleasure her

"Y-yes" Emerald managed to squeeze out from underneath the incredible pleasure rolling over her entire body

Pleased with her response, Pyrrha began to undo the buttons on Emerald's uniform top and within a few seconds, Pyrrha ad tossed aside Emerald's black and white top to reveal a matching green and white striped bra.

"Cute matching set~" Pyrrha said with heavy heat in her voice

The compliment made Emerald blush yet again, though this time it was a smaller blush, good, the sooner Emerald gets used to such words and actions, the sooner she can have fun the couple the next time around

Pyrrha then slipped her hands under Emerald's bra and began to playfully squeeze the green haired thief's breasts, causing said thief to let out another and just as needy moan, clearly, she had been starved of the kind of attention, Nora and Pyrrha were determined to give Emerald her fill.

Following suit, Nora pressed her mouth even more forcefully against the thief's slit, hungry for more of her taste, but even more hungry for giving the green hair girl the desperate pleasure she so clearly needed.

Nora used all her practiced skill to search for Emerald's sweet spots, only to lap her tongue against said spots for just a moment, leaving an unspoken promise to return, making the thief even more needy, but more importantly, making her even more sensitive to touch in those places she didn't even know she had.

For her part, Emerald was moaning like a mad woman, her breasts and pussy were being pleasured to levels she didn't even know were possible, she had played with herself and pleased herself with all manner of toys all the way down to her fingers and had thought up so many erotic situations with women she felt she could only dream of being with, but these two, these two beautiful and powerful women were pleasuring her beyond her wildest dreams

Emerald knew for sure that she'd come back to them, many, many more times, but that's later, she'd rather heavily focus on the now

Pyrrha had finally pulled Emerald's bra upwards, not taking it off the thief, but lifting it up so said thief's rather bountiful breasts were out and exposed, though both were quickly covered by Pyrrha's hands as they immediately resumed playing with Emerald's jugs as if they were toys to be squeezed, and as far as Emerald herself cared, they could be.

Though beneath Pyrrha's touch, Nora was still tasting as much of Emerald's slit as the ginger's tongue could reach.

Emerald could feel ever swerve and swirl of Nora's tongue within her snatch, every wiggle and dash, every slow solid lick and lightest touch.

Nora truly did have practiced skill with her tongue, and he wanted to make sure Emerald knew it as well

However, Nora was finally making it too clear, as Emerald had finally built of to her limit, truth be told she could have reached it far sooner, but Nora and Pyrrha wanted to make sure it was a slow build, so the green haired beauty would truly understand what it was like to feel completely satisfying pleasure.

"OH! OH! OH! AAAAAAhhhhhhh! I'm cumming!" Emerald screamed out much like Blake did not long ago, though with far more need and want behind her scream than Blake's

Just as both lovers thought would happen, Emerald's legs gave out, though with Pyrrha's firm grip of the mocha skinned girls breasts and her strong arms under the thief's, Pyrrha was able to easily hold her up as she rode out the strongest orgasm of her life… so far

Nora made sure to create as much of a seal around Emerald's lower lips as she could, wanting to not waste a drop of emeralds fairly refreshing minty cum.

Emerald's arousal quickly filled Nora's mouth, but even as she was still cumming, Nora never stopped her tongue's claiming of Emerald's snatch, a practiced move that allowed her to pleasure her recipient while she still managed to gulp down the tasty arousal in her mouth.

"OH-Oh fuck!" Emerald moaned out as she felt Nora's tongue continue to claim her snatch even as she was still orgasming, and action that ironically was very quickly pushing her to a second burst

"OH! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Emerald screamed out in absolute ecstasy as she came a second time while just coming off her first.

Emerald had truly never experienced pleasure on this level and both lovers realized it, while the idea of overloading Emerald once more sounded fun

The room's door opened once again behind them, not that Emerald could recognize anything other than her lust filled haze or the feeling of Pyrrha's hands on her breasts or Nora tongue in her snatch

Pyrrha turned her head to see Coco and Velvet enter with a bag in Coco's hand and the champion knew Nora would be in for a ride.

Nora eased up her tongue's assault on Emerald's snatch once the ginger saw the green haired girl's eyes start to roll up into her head, Nora felt rather flattered at how she could make Emerald feel so overly pleasured, but Nora also saw Pyrrha's head looking behind himself and so Nora knew there were others that deserved her attention.

So, Nora swallowed the last large gulps of Emerald's clear cum she could and pulled her head away with Emerald still far too lost in her own haze to even realize it.

Pyrrha looked back to Nora and saw that Emerald was rather spent and so the champion gently set Emerald down to let the thief regain as much of herself as she could for the time being.

"Well damn, looks like she got her money's worth. ~" Coco teased with an almost jealous heat on her voice at how much Emerald seemed to have enjoyed herself.

"Well it's hard for that not to happen when the price if free." Pyrrha snarkly said back, making Coco pull down her shades just a bit to size up the champion with her new attitude

"Well very nice then." Coco said with a hungry smile growing on her face "Don't you think so babe?" Coco said to her girlfriend Velvet as she gripped said girlfriend's solid rear forcefully

"Oh, I think so 'babe' plus it looks like Nora has been enjoying herself quite a bit as well." Velvet half teased back at Coco while also half referring to the growing puddle of arousal between Nora's legs as the hammer wielder had cum yet again from eating Emerald out with the vibrator only making the heavenly feeling last longer.

"Damn, you got yourself a pretty good one there Nikos" Coco said realizing just how into it all Nora must really be

"Well thank you, but she's not really mine tonight, she's everyone's tonight and maybe every Friday from now on, but she can be yours and Velvet's right now and if I'm correct in guessing what in your bag… I'd say you already knew all that. ~" Pyrrha said with a level of heated sex that neither Coco nor Velvet knew the champion was capable of, though Nora was happily watching as she saw the other couple realize just how lucky she was as well.

"...Nice" was all Coco said before she abruptly brought her from Velvet's rear and into the bag hanging off her other arm.

Coco pulled out a strap-on harness with a 6-inch fake phallus protruding from it.

Both Nora and Pyrrha smiled in delight

Pyrrha then walked over to her ginger lover, she kneeled down in front of her, and the pair kissed passionately.

While they kissed, Pyrrha brought her hand down Nora's body until she reached the hammer wielder's utterly soaked snatch, Pyrrha quickly dipped her fingers into her lover before quickly getting a grip of the still slightly vibrating tow within.

Pyrrha slowly and gently pulled the toy from Nora's snatch, relishing in the squeezed-out moans Nora let out as the toy was almost agonizingly slowly pulled from between her lower lips

But eventually, Pyrrha did pull the entire 6-inch toy from her lover, happily relishing on how it will soon be replaced with another 6-inch toy

The two broke their passionate kiss and Pyrrha stood up and walked away with the toy to sit on the ground next to the still recovering Emerald, but as the champion walked away, she made it clear to all that she was licking the toy all over like a popsicle, showing off just how she relished in Nora's taste just as Nora relished in her's

"Alright, so who takes a ride on my tongue and who do I take a ride on?~" Nora said with hunger still clear in her voice as she kept her eyes on Pyrrha, unable to look away from her girlfriend licking up her cum as if it were a treat, only now hoping that she looked as hot to Pyrrha whenever she does that

However, when Nora looked back to her two newest users, her question was already answered

Both lovers of team CVFY were already naked with the exception of Coco still wearing her beret on her head with the red strap-on fasted around her waist

"Hehe, awesome, so… how did we want to do this? ~" Nora genuinely asked though trying to maintain the heavy heat in the air.

Without words, Coco walked past Nora and quickly laid herself along the ground on her back with the strap-on pointing to the ceiling, giving Nora all the answers she needed

Raising herself to her feet for the first time that night was a bit of a struggle for the Nordic huntress, but the ginger would not be kept down by something like 'exhaustion'

Once on her feet, Nora walked over to Coco's laid out form and stood with one foot on either side of the fashionista's waist, her still dripping slit just above the red phallus

Nora looked to Coco's face one more time, the coffee loving minigunner gave her a simple yet seductive wink

Not wanting to be outdone, Nora suddenly dropped to her knees, sending the shaft deep into her soaked snatch, her aura protecting her from any harm and numbing all pain, though the heat of the sex in the air could have done that for Nora on its own.

Nevertheless, Coco gave one powerful slap to Nora's thigh before the fashionista began to roughly thrust upwards into the ginger's pussy, intent on showing the hammer wielder what truly being pounded can feel like.

"Oh-oh! Mmmmmmm-Oh!" Nora began to moan out at Coco's thrusting, Nora loved tasting other girls' pussies, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a thorough rough fucking

Satisfied with seeing her girlfriend start things off, Velvet walked up to the side of Nora's kneeling form and gave the ginger a slight slap on the cheek to remind her of her other duty

Happy with how and that Velvet reminded her, Nora quickly turned her head to the side and dived tongue first in Velvet's perfect pussy

Nora was immediately greeted with a sweet, almost chocolaty taste, something Nora hadn't expected, but something she indulged in all the same as she continued to bounce her hips on Coco's 'cock'

Pyrrha was so incredibly turned on at seeing her girlfriend being used like a sex toy, one girl was fucking Nora while the other was 'forcing' Nora to eat her out, it was just as hot as she envisioned it, unbeknownst to her, it was just as hot as both of them had envisioned

While Nora promised herself that she would explore Velvet's sweetly flavored nether regions as much as possible, but another day, she was actually beginning to feel slightly exhausted but also knew there was one more, maybe two more, women she'd have to take care of before the end of the night.

And so, rather than doing the deep exploratory thing she loved her tongue to do, she opted for the old reliable method of pleasing a pussy, going for the clit.

Nora started with flicking her tongue gently against the pleasure bulb, before deciding to wrap her tongue around it completely, only to ever so slowly twist and twirl her tongue around velvet's precious clit.

Velvet let out soft but heated moans at Nora's oral skill was being entirely focused on her clit, a treatment the bunny faunus thought she was prepared for… she wasn't

"Oh-oh damn...mmmmmm… fuck, Coco she's actually really good with her tongue-oh! -oh! mmmmm" Velvet moaned out in a far dirtier fashion that most would have expected from the bunny faunus...in public

"Good to hear babe, I'll have to try her out some time, but remember, once you finish with her mouth we gotta head out." Coco said back as she continued to ruthlessly thrust into Nora's snatch

"Oh, what good timing" Pyrrha thought to herself as she licked the last drops of arousal from the toy still in her hands. She thought this as was feeling this had been more than enough for their first night out like this and their… friend would likely want to drop in soon for her 'payment'

But now being out of her lover's delectable essence, Pyrrha was feeling rather bored, but as luck would have it, Emerald started to fully awake again, finally regaining herself after being so utterly overwhelmed with pleasure, an instance Pyrrha was intent on using for her own (and Emerald's) fun

Just as Emerald sat up with her chest still fully exposed and her panties and skirt on the ground a few feet from her, she looked to Nora being used by both Coco and Velvet, sight hot enough to freeze the thief in her tracks.

Such a freeze gave Pyrrha the perfect opportunity to slip behind the thief and sit down behind her.

It took Emerald a few seconds to see Pyrrha's legs alongside her thighs, but by that point Pyrrha had wrapped her hands around the green haired girl and pulled her back against the champion's chest.

Pyrrha's back was flat against the arena room's outline, so she spent little energy on staying upright as she prepared to take Emerald for another fun round

"Well hello again Emerald~ Ii certainly looked like you enjoyed yourself last time, would you be willing to let me play with you again? ~" Pyrrha said all in the same hot and heated tone that already had Emerald getting wet again

"...Yes...please." Emerald said, sounding even more needy than before

Pyrrha smiled hungrily at the tone and sent one hand to recapture Emerald's breasts while the other was sent downwards to begin fingering Emerald's clearly needy cunt.

"Oooohhh! mMMMmmmmmOOHH!" moaned out from both Emerald and Velvet as each were caught up in a pleasure filled haze as their orgasm were already fast approaching

Nora would have also been moaning out loudly if she weren't so focused on tasting and pleasuring Velvet's truly sweet snatch.

The Nordic huntress was still focusing on the bunny girl's clit, lapping her full tongue against it alternating between seconds of fast and quick lapping and moments of almost hellishly slow dragging of her tongue over the bunny girl's pleasure center.

Through it all, Coco was still relishing in her claiming of Nora's snatch, no matter what, right now she was pounding into Nora like she owned her.

Just like all the other girls of the night so far, Coco hoped the two lovers did this again sometime, while more accurately wanting them to do it all the time.

But like all good things, the night was coming to an end, though what that means less poetically, is that Velvet was nearing her limit and was about to cum.

As it happened, Emerald was also near her finish point as well, for the third time that night no less!

As for Nora however, she already came, in fact she was still orgasming as she continued to ride up and down on Coco's strap-on, but her mind was so focused on pleasing Velvet that even as her own snatch clamped down around the dildo still fucking her, even as she was letting out a profuse amount of arousal, her mind was still focused on eating Velvet out.

And eventually that to worked to its conclusion

"OOOOOHHHAAAAA!" Both velvet and Emerald screamed out as they reached their peaks

Just as Blake had, Velvet sent her hand to Nora's head to press the ginger's mouth and tongue against her slit as much as she physically could

Emerald also gave a show of her own, Pyrrha using her own legs to keep Emerald's spread, the champion was properly rewarded for her efforts with the sensation of Emerald's entire body spasming under her touch, with the perfect cherry on top being the show that was Emerald squirting her cum into the air at an actually impressive height

However, neither Nora nor Pyrrha ceased their efforts instantly, instead both continued to pleasure their respective arousal dispenser for every drop they were worth

Coco almost collapsed under the intense after pleasure Nora's tongue was giving her now sensitive snatch while Emerald was nearly sent back into her lustful haze at her more than sensitive pussy being pleased for the third time in under an hour.

Eventually both pleasers did relent, Nora pulled her mouth away from Velvet's dripping but satisfied cunt, though the ginger was quickly pulled into a kiss by the bunny's girlfriend, clearly wanting to taste her girlfriend on another's tongue.

Pyrrha also pulled her fingers away from Emerald's used slit, but the champion quickly moved them in front of Emerald's mouth.

The green haired thief was not fully sent back into her haze and was able to fully register what was wanted of her by the green eyed redhead, thinking it was only fair after everything she received, Emerald opened her mouth and happily took in Pyrrha's cum-soaked fingers and Emerald made sure to clean the champion's fingers thoroughly, using her tongue to get every drop of her arousal off Pyrrha and into her mouth proper..

A few moments passed that allowed everyone to catch their breaths.

After Nora finally realized how sensitive she was and just how many times she came on Coco's toy, the ginger almost fell over onto the arena floor with Coco just catching her and slowly and gently easing the ginger off her strap-on.

The couple of team CVFY got dressed and expressed their clear openness to doing this again.

Pyrrha and Nora made sure to tell the couple they planned on it and to keep their ears open for more whispers and when they do, be sure to tell any other ladies they think would be interested.

Once the other couple left, Nora and Pyrrha took their time in helping Emerald get dressed and on her feet.

Both lovers explained how they enjoyed Emerald company greatly and she always welcomed to have fun with them

Emerald joked back saying she'd be sure to keep her ears open for more whispers as well

Though both lovers were quick to clarify that she didn't need to wait, they said she clearly seemed starved for this kind of attention and simply reminded her of team JNPR's room number

Emerald let another very noticeable blush cover her face at the clear proposition and just before the green haired thief left she said she'd be sure to consider it in the most adorably nervous tone either redhead had heard anyone every speak in.

Now the end of the night was at hand, four girls on their first night of doing this, hopefully that number would grow and both lovers could quickly enhance their stamina for such night would surely be exhausting in the best way possible.

But the night was not quite over yet, there was one more user for Nora's tongue to please, the lover didn't just find extra key to Glynda's arena room after all

"Oh my word!" Glynda moaned out as she roughly gripped the back of Nora's head, keeping the ginger's head perfectly in place to please the blond further

"How if she Professor Goodwitch? Not bad? ~" Pyrrha teased her professor as her girlfriend ate her out

"Heh, incredible? I believe is what miss Belladonna said, yes? I'll have to review the footage from the arena's battle camera to be sure." Glynda said as she brought one hand from Nora's head to roughly grip her own breasts for every bit of stimulation she could get.

Yes, Glynda was letting the lover use her room for their fun. All she asked in return was that she was allowed to record their sessions and at the end of each night she'd be able to take Nora's tongue for a ride.

As for allowing their newfound favorite activity, Nora was sure to hold nothing back for their blonde professor. The ginger sent her tongue deep into Glynda's simply wonderful snatch, wanting to find all her professor's sensitive spots as soon as possible, though not to tease for a bit as with others, but to fully focus on and push Glynda to highs of pleasure the aged blond hadn't felt in years.

Nora wasn't sure on the kind of flavor to expect from her usually stoic and serious teacher, perhaps something sour or even bitter, but what Nora certainly wasn't expecting was the taste of passion fruit of her professor's folds.

A sweet and juice taste that Nora was very happy to end on every night they did this, heck, Nora would have been happy to taste of Glynda's under-attended snatch every day if she could, maybe she will at some point, they are only in their first year at Beacon, so much can still happen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS FINE IN THIS UNIVERSE, NOTHING BAD WILL EVER HAPPEN, EVER
> 
> *coughs into hand* just wanted to make that clear, I write happy smut, there may be 'forced' stuff from time to time but that always ends up if everyone being happy, whether that be a change of heart or a mind break...which still technically leaves everyone happy.
> 
> ANYWAY, this isn't the last chapter for the story as I can see quite a bit happening with it and if girl x girl oral focus is your thing, then I'm happy to provide.
> 
> Remember than new poll is up on my page, yes, you'll need an account which is again easy and free and just like the poll that decided how this story went, I'll be paying close attention to the results and all that they mean.


	3. Spice and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Been a freaking while since this story has had an update, hasn't it? Well I can finally say it's finished and its finished rather strongly in my opinion, or at least with ladies involved factored in. I also plan to post the finale to "Emerald's Pet Queens" fairly soon, so if you have any last minute thoughts you'd like to share on it I suggest you head to its comment section and let me know.
> 
> I also have a discord for y'all to join: https://discord.gg/rFqmWqk
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope this is a fitting finale and as usual I hope y'all enjoy~

Pyrrha and Nora were at it once again.

After an especially eccentric 'thank you session' involving Nora absolutely devouring the mature professor's snatch while Pyrrha indulged in a dominating kiss with said blonde. The sessions was of course for Glynda giving the couple access to their favorite room in the entire school to continue doing their absolute favorite activity.~

The couple had been preparing especially well today as a certain green haired thief had informed the sex loving couple that a certain fiery black-haired beauty was going to be heading their way to test the rumors. As it turned out, the loving couple have had their eyes on the half-maiden for quite some time. Nora even already had an idea of what she would taste like.

Everything in the combat room was set up as usual. Nora was naked and on her knees, her arms bound behind her back parallel to each other with each fist against the other's elbow. The ginger also had a dog collar on, though at least this time it didn't have a name or tag on it, as Nora was intended to be multiple people's pet today especially.

Pyrrha had opted to join her eager lover in term of attire and was there for also completely naked. Though instead of a collar around her neck, she had a simple black choker on. Perhaps it was a way to remind Nora that she was there for her, or perhaps it was to give someone something to pull the red head by and maybe even make her gag, these two are quite the nymphos after all.

To pass the time until the fiery beauty arrived, Pyrrha thought Nora could use some last minute practice. So, both beauties were in the middle of the room's arena with the eager ginger on her knees before her dominating girlfriend, eating her out. Pyrrha satisfyingly looked down into Nora's needy eyes as she used one hand to press on the back on the hammer wielders head, keeping her perfectly in place.~

Nora ate out Pyrrha as eagerly as every, loving her beautiful and caring girlfriend, while also more than loving the taste of her cum.

By this point Nora had eaten out nearly every girl at Beacon, and while many were in fact quite delicious, especially in how they moaned~ none could compare to Pyrrha's sweet and tangy taste, of course that came down to taste preferences, but for Nora, Pyrrha was her most preferred meal.~

Very much like her sweet lover, Pyrrha only had more love for Nora's tongue than anyone else's. Just as Nora had eaten out so many, thanks to these lust filled sessions, Pyrrha has also been eaten out by many. Whether or not it was to show thanks to the dominant of the pair for letting it happen or if it was just their lust getting to them in the clearly heated situation, Pyrrha had been eaten out by nearly as many girls. Some had clearly never eaten another girl out and some clearly had, but none were as good as Nora. Maybe Nora was just that skilled at what was clearly her favorite activity, perhaps Nora had figured out special techniques with her tongue or maybe even with her aura's help, or maybe it was simply Pyrrha's love for her ginger angel that sent her over the moon. It didn't matter, the two wanted each other more than anyone else, but they also loved sharing their gifts, so it all works out quite pleasurably~

"O-oh f-fuck Nora~" Pyrrha moaned out as she neared her limit, her dripping folds already covering Nora's mouth and chin with all the delectable essence Nora loved to work for.

Oh! Th-that's it slut! Swallow your mistress's cum!" Pyrrha proudly roared out as she orgasmed on Nora's tongue, filling the thirsty ginger's mouth with her favorite liquid

After a couple minutes of Pyrrha orgasm rolling over her and Nora tongue ensuring as little of Pyrrha's cum was wasted as possible. A few moments of Pyrrha's twitching legs as she remained standing even after such a powerful orgasm, the pair heard a knock at the door.

Pyrrha slightly struggled to push Nora's still ferociously thirsty mouth from her crotch before the full on redhead walked to the door and opened it to reveal the raven haired beauty.

"Hello again~" Pyrrha said as she watched Cinder's fiery eyes look her naked body up and down, no doubt noticing the clear liquid rolling down her legs.

"Again? Have we had the pleasure of meeting before now? I feel like I would remember such a sight as you.~" Cinder said as seductively as she could, admittedly caught off guard by Pyrrha answering the door in the full nude with cum and sweat clear on her skin.

"Sadly no, but I have to admit that I've seen you around campus and perhaps looked longer at your body than would be considered polite. And with all Emerald has told us of you, well, it feels like I already know you, though I hope to get much closer~" Pyrrha said in a tone more than matching Cinder's seductive tone.

"Oh? And due tell me what my adorable little sub confessed to you." Cinder checking to see how much exactly Emerald had informed them of her

"Oh nothing unexpected if i have to be honest, not that I've truly seen you do any such thing, but just from the passing glances I've had of you, you like to be on top and that you are quite the mistress.~"

"Well in that I'll have to make sure to reward little Emerald next time we have our own little bit of fun.~"

"Happy to hear, good subs certainly deserve to be rewarded~"

Cinder now properly turned her burning yellow eyes to meet Pyrrha's green emerald eyes. The pair shared a dominating smile that would make any sub shutter in orgasmic fear, knowing pleasure was on the way, the only downside that it might be too much to handle.

"They most certainly do~" Cinder said as she made her way into the classroom.

Cinder's seductive smile only grew once she saw the naked and kneeling Nora in the room's arena, the dripping lines of Pyrrha's cum rolling down the ginger's chin was also quite a nice touch.

"Sweet Nora here was just keeping her skill sharp, she loves practicing. Her tongue is simply wonderful~" Pyrrha said with a since of pride in her submissive girlfriend

"I've been told as much, though… if it alright, I was also informed that you've allowed some girls to properly fuck her with a strap-on, would I be able to have such fun?~"

"Absolutely! I have a bag full of toys for you to choose from!" Pyrrha said eagerly as she loved watching Nora get properly fucked by other strong women.

"Wonderful, and thank you, but I brought my own.~" Cinder said before waving her hand over her crotch. Using the same reassembling magic as used on her weapons to pull them out of thin air, a large black and red strap-on suddenly appeared already strapped to the fiery beauties body. Other than its intimidating color scheme, the false cock was a solid 7-inches from base to tip, along said length the sturdy mass was patterned with little bumps, such a pattern would ensure Nora's snatch would feel every single shift and thrust of the member as it rammed inside her.

"Well then~ I assume you want to hear her scream out in bliss then? Maybe even your name?" Pyrrha asked as this was far from the first time such a situation would have happened in their time doing this.

"Quite the opposite in fact. I want to put her through a pleasurable hell, with your help of course. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you sit on your adorable sub's face and have her eat you out as I fuck her, and anytime she slacks off on pleasing her lovely mistress, you let her know she'll be punished for it later. You did say she likes to keep her skill sharp in such a pleasurable activity, seems like a good way to truly sharpen it.~" Cinder properly reasoned

"Oh, well I suppose you're absolutely right! Such a good little test for my oh so needy little ginger.~" Pyrrha said seductively as she turned to a now slightly nervous looking Nora

Nora herself had to admit the idea was incredibly hot and while she had already been in situations similar, with a girl fucking her while she was charged with eating another out, no girl other than Pyrrha had seemed nearly as dominating as Cinder, nor had Pyrrha ever been the one she had been forced to eat out while being fucked. Nora had been okay with slipping up here and their while eating a girl out as she was fucked to take in the pleasure of her pussy being used, but she swore to herself that she would never hold back for Pyrrha. Nora decided then that she would try talking the clearly dominating women into something else first, however, it was only then that Nora realized she had already been flipped onto her back with Cinder spreading her legs apart while Pyrrha lowered herself so that her pussy lips were pressed against Nora's mouth.

Not wanting to disappoint Pyrrha, Nora quickly accepted her situation and immediately started sending her tongue into Pyrrha's cunt.

The submissive ginger was quickly rewarded by the sounds of Pyrrha's beautiful moans, though just as Nora started to gain confidence, she was reminded of the pressure as Cinder started to rub the long and hard seven inches on her patterned strap-on against the Nora's already dripping pussy.

"That's right slut, now the test starts.~" Cinder said before pulling her groin back to properly line up her attached member with Nora's nervous hole.

Then suddenly, Cinder thrusted forward with a force as she sent the 7 bulbus covered inches deep into the submissive ginger. Nora immediately let out a heavy moan right into her dom of a girlfriend's slit, sending very pleasurable vibrations up the redhead's spine as her sub's tongue continued to work in her snatch, the thought of her struggling to focus on doing so only elevated Pyrrha's enjoyment of the situation as she watched Cinder thrust back and forth into her girlfriend.

Cinder was made very happy very quickly as she saw Nora's toes curl and tighten as she continued to thrust forward, very much showing that the ginger was doing all she could to fight the pleasure Cinder was forcing through her. Cinder simply reveled in the power of putting Nora through the ringer, forcing her to fight pleasure itself in order to please her mistress, Emerald was incapable of such a thing, though that's what Cinder liked about Emerald, she was an easy read and fun to play with and make cum again and again. However, Cinder also liked the idea of playing edging games, so perhaps she will resort to this lovely couple again some… or several.~

And Cinder was right in what she was thinking, Nora truly felt like she was being tested on all her might. With her arms still tied together under her against the floor, she was starting to feel helpless in her participation of the challenge. Nora was now focusing on Pyrrha's clitoris proper, perhaps if she could make Pyrrha cum as soon then the challenge would be over… though she wasn't even sure herself if she wanted it to end. Pyrrha's pussy and cum tasted as amazing and as addicting as ever, but Cinder was just fucking her so good, every nub on the false cock sending its own little wave of pleasure through her as the entire mass was thrusted into her again and again, fucking her more satisfying then she could ever remember being so. She truly was starting to struggle with keeping her tongue focused on her redheaded mistress.

Of course, said redheaded mistress was more than enjoying herself. Not only did she enjoy the familiar and as pleasurable as ever feeling of Nora's tongue on her clit and occasionally in her pussy proper, Pyrrha was also getting quite the show.~ The still clothed Cinder, in her absolutely stunning red and gold dress, was very clearly enjoying taking heavy thrusts into Nora's ever needier pussy. Pyrrha just about always loved the dominating look on a woman as they fucked her girlfriend raw, but there was just something extra delicious about a woman that let off as dominating an aura as Cinder truly fuck Nora to another level of pleasure, or another level of pleasure hell by her situations standards.

Pyrrha was feeling such a heavy heat between the three. A fire that screamed domination, or in Nora's case it screamed out to be dominated. Pyrrha tried keeping her hands to herself and simply revel in Nora's eager tongue working her pussy over as she fondled her own breasts while watching Cinder thrust forward and make Nora's bounce with force. However Pyrrha just couldn't help herself as she saw the incredibly dominating smirk on Cinder's face grow from Nora's now very audible yet muffled groans and moans of pleasure. So, Pyrrha leaned forward, with her hands now going to Nora's large breasts for balance, and brought her lips to Cinder's and just as quickly sent her tongue in to meet her fellow dom's.

Cinder had to admit, she was caught off guard by Pyrrha's action, though she also quickly admitted to herself that she was far from against it. The fiery woman happily leaned forward into the sudden kiss and just as happily sent her tongue into Pyrrha's eager mouth.

The two doms were now almost entirely enraptured in their heated spit exchange, though passionate certainly wouldn't be the word for it, more like aggressive, as to see who's tongue could dom the other's. Despite both dom's focus on their make-out, Cinder made sure to still be thrusting as fervently as she could, ensuring Nora's pussy knew no rest. In the same vein, Pyrrha started roughly grope and play with Nora's bodacious breasts, just as she knew Nora loved them to be.

Of course in that moment, Nora could hardly say she loved anything about the moment. Don't get wrong idea, Nora was on the very edge of cumming, she was so close to having such a mind melting orgasm that her body screamed to give in to Cinder's aggressively dominating thrusts and just cums her brains out. However, the other half of Nora's mind was solely focused on not failing her amazing mistress Pyrrha. Cumming before she made her mistress cum was unacceptable in her mind despite not actually being given such an order. The beyond delicious taste of Pyrrha's pussy and her ever addicting cum had been was all Nora was focusing on… or at least what she was trying to.

Though, Nora was at her breaking point, she could feel Pyrrha's body shaking on her mouth, she knew her redheaded mistress was about to cum but she just couldn't hold out any longer. So with a the loudest muffled moan Pyrrha had ever heard from her perfect girlfriend. Nora's fit body completely tensed up and her pussy tightened incredibly around the plastic rod that had been giving her such incredible sensations. Even Cinder was simply astonished at how Nora's body tensed up around her, a sight she'd love to see again another time.

Luckily, as it would turn out, Nora's last muffled moans sent just the right last amount of vibration into her mistress's snatch that the sensations traveled perfectly up Pyrrha's spine, giving her all she needed to cum on her own. So as Nora orgasmed around the rod within her, her mouth started to fill with Pyrrha's cum, which of course only extended Nora's own orgasm as such a thing would for any proper sub being gifted with their dom's cum.

After a moment of watching the two lovers stiffen, orgasm, and finally begin to catch their breaths again, Cinder decided she had had her fun for the night, the sight of Nora's now limp legs put quite the smile on her face and gave her the sudden urge to return to her own sub and do the same to her as the previously reward for her introducing her to such a lovely couple, Cinder already knew she'd simply have to schedule a double date some time later with just the four of them.

So, after leaning back in to give the somewhat heavily breathing Pyrrha one more good make-out, the raven haired beauty pulled her fuck rod out of Nora's currently oh so sensitive slit ever so slowly, ensuring the good sub felt every nub on the false cock rub her on their way out, squeezing out and exceptionally small orgasm, though in Nora's current sensitive state, it felt as mind melting as the last had been.

"Well you two certainly live up to your reputations, that was far more fun than i even anticipated.~" Cinder said with her own heavy breaths

"Well you're welcomed to come back to play with us anytime you'd like~" Pyrrha seductively replied

Cinder gave a knowing grin and nod, then walked out of the room as the strap-on started to vanish, though it would soon re-appear, as soon as she got Emerald alone.~

The dom sub couple remained as they were for several moments as they full caught their breaths. Pyrrha had regained herself quite quickly, but still being Pyrrha, she didn't want to move as she knew it would only force a still recovering Nora to feel as if she had to be ready to go again even if she wasn't. So Pyrrha remained as she was with her Pussy lips now only just hovering the still heavily breathing Nora who had already happily swallowed down all Pyrrha's oh so delicious cum.

As the loving dom allowed her sub to catch her breath, she noticed a figure standing near the door to the room. A shy looking girl who had her legs tightly pressed together as she stood at the entrance. One had was down at her blue combat skirt as the other nervously played with her white hair.

Weiss Schnee, the adorably submissive heiress had been patiently waiting outside in the hall since she saw Cinder first speak with Pyrrha at the room's entrance. She had been waiting through all the moaning and exhilarating wet sounds the two doms and one ginger sub had been making for the last 20 minutes. Throughout her time waiting, the heiress couldn't help but blush profusely at at the sounds while doing her very best to maintain her plan to ask the couple to join them as soon as cinder finished.

Now here she was, trying and failing to look as prim and proper as she normally did, instead her blush and nervousness was beyond clear, but Pyrrha loved such a sight, Emerald could attest to that.

"Well hello again Weiss~ I've been hoping to see you here sooner or later~" Pyrrha said as her now predatory eyes looked up Weiss's slim and delicious form.

Weiss's blush only grew as she took in the fact that Pyrrha had been hoping she'd show up.

"W-w-well I just th-thought I take a look at-at what all the commotion was s-surrounding you two." Weiss nervously spoke, her eyes unable to meet Pyrrha's. Instead the heiress's were pointed to the floor as she nervously flittered with her skirt

However, that only made it easier for Pyrrha to surprise the heiress by suddenly appearing in front of her.

Weiss suddenly found her eyes looking directly up into Pyrrha's hungry green orbs as they silently informed Weiss's very being that she was going to feel a lot of things starting now.

Weiss took one nervous gulp as Pyrrha leaned down to take her into a hug. Pyrrha's naked body now pressing against Weiss's still clothed form, giving the red head to perfect opportunity to ask her something.

"May I and Nora take care of you?~" Pyrrha asked seductively as she almost whispered the question into the heiress's ear.

Weiss didn't answer right away, her nervousness racking her body. The heiress even started to shake was suddenly finding it difficult to breath as her words were caught in her throat. Even Pyrrha started to think that perhaps tonight wouldn't be their night with her, and so she started to retreat from the hug. Then suddenly, Weiss wrapped her own arms around the amazon and whispered back, "Y-yes, please, t-take care of me."

That was all Pyrrha needed to hear. Suddenly, Weiss found herself lifted off the ground as Pyrrha used her own strength to easily carry the heiress off the ground bridal style.

Pyrrha then goes to her favorite spot along the arena wall to place her back against before sliding down into a sitting position. Next the lovely redhead moves Weiss so that the nervous heiress is now sitting in between her legs. Weiss soon finds Pyrrha's hands under her top as she starts to undress the white haired angel. Not wanting to seem as helpless as she felt, Weiss also started to undress her self despite her shaky fingers.

Soon enough the snow angel had all her clothes slipped off with the help of the caring dom and her naked body was exposed for the world to see. Weiss was quickly surprised to suddenly feel Pyrrha's warm hands gliding up her hips, passing over her breasts, and finally moving to her chin as Pyrrha turned Weiss head to the side so she could easily whisper into the nervous heiress's ear.

"My my Weiss, I always imagined you had a beautiful body, but the truth is far more delightful than I anticipated.~" Pyrrha said as she brought her hands back down over the fervently blushing heiress.

"Nora sweety, are you ready to help me take care of sweet Weiss here?~" Pyrrha asked, already knowing the answer

Nora herself didn't respond with words, she far preferred actions. So after finally regaining her breath, Nora, with her arms still bound behind her back wobbled over to Weiss on her knees. It would have looked rather silly had it not been for the absolutely predatory look on the ginger's face. Weiss couldn't look at anything other than Nora's cyan colored eyes as they looked hungry, though perhaps thirsty was the more accurate description.

Before the heiress even truly realized it, Nora's head was leaning down in between her spread legs, courtesy of Pyrrha's legs underneath the Schnee's that moved her's to the side, otherwise her nervousness may have kept them tightly closed, and there would be no fun in that.

Nora gave an appreciative sniff of Weiss's already soaked pussy, taking in the already intoxicating scent of the uptight, yet needy, and virgin Schnee snatch.

The eager oral slut couldn't help but dive in.

'Oooooohhhh-Aaaaaahhhh!" Weiss screamed out in an already overwhelming sense of euphoria as the sensation of Nora's expertly trained tongue claiming her pussy was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

While Weiss's body was enthralled in the feeling of Nora's tongue inside her, it was very much arguable that Nora herself was the one enjoying the situation the most. Weiss tasted minty fresh, though not like Emerald's spearmint, Weiss had a distinct peppermint flavoring to her needy and delicious pussy. Weiss's moans were also quite a nice touch, they were nearly as delicious to Nora as Weiss did proper. Of course as much as Nora loved the inside of Weiss's slit, she made sure to play with the snow angel's clitoris proper, flicking it gently with her tongue and stopping occasionally to just as gently suck on the small nub, wanting to ensure Weiss's first time with her and Pyrrha was quite the experience so hopefully she would come back and let her be eaten out again and again.

Of course, Nora and Weiss weren't the only ones enjoying themselves. Pyrrha watched with a satisfied smile as her incredible lover Nora ate out the incredibly adorable moaning Weiss. It was clear to Pyrrha that either this was Weiss's first time or she was simply wonderfully submissive from the remarkably adorable sounds she was making. Of course other than happily watching the Schnee scream in lust from her girlfriend's tongue, Pyrrha took a very active role in the way of groping Weiss's petite breasts. While Weiss's perky mounds weren't the largest Pyrrha had ever had played with, they were still a joy to play with, not to mention groping the sweet heiress only made her cry out in pleasure even more, simply delicious overall. Pyrrha even started licking up and down the white haired girl's neck to run even more pleasure through the submissive heiress's body.

Weiss was crying out like a well paid slut by this point. Moaning and twisting in pleasure as her body was played with by the two far more dominant women. Before the Schnee even knew it, her limit was reached, and the submissive girl screamed out as much,

"Ah! Ah! I-I'm cumming!"

Of course that didn't really affect the other two women on the room. They simply continued to taste and play with Weiss body to both help the Schnee ride out her first truly explosive orgasm and for a bit more fun of their own. As the heiress's body twitched in their touch, the other two girls wore a mental smirk, reveling in fact they had pushed yet another beauty to their limit.

As it turned out Weiss was also quite the squirter as she filled Nora's mouth with her cum fairly quickly, not that Nora minded in the slightest of course, she actually quite enjoyed the sensation of her mouth so filled with such delicious cum.

After a solid minute of coaxing every orgasmic spasm the couple could from the white haired beauty, Pyrrha gave Nora's head a knowing tap, signalling to the ginger exactly what the dom redhead wanted her to do. Quickly following that, Nora lifted her head from between the heiress's still shaking legs as said heiress focused solely on regaining her breath, not noticing Nora's face in front of her own until Pyrrha gave the Schnee a tap on the cheek. Weiss could clearly see Nora was holding something in her mouth, the clear droplets leaking out her lips and down her chin made it quite clear to the heiress very quickly what it was.

"Don't you want to know what you taste like Weiss?~ Every girl should know, go ahead, let Nora show you~" Pyrrha whispered into the heiress's ear.

In a mix of genuine curiosity and being so horny that she really couldn't give herself a reason not to, Weiss leaned towards Nora until their lips met. In wanting to "enhance Weiss's experience" Pyrrha placed one hand on the back of the heiress's head to push her into Nora's open mouth kiss and tightly keep her their as Nora opened up and let loose Weiss's own cum into her mouth.

Weiss was quite surprised to taste the fresh minty-ness of her own cum, of course in her heightened sexual state she would have just about enjoyed anything. One such thing being Nora's tongue sliding into her mouth and wrapping around her own. Not to mention Pyrrha still had one had playing with her breasts as she was being fed her own sexual essence. Their was simply so much of her own cum in her mouth that she felt compelled to start wallowing some, or all to be more specific. Nora knew she'd get to swallow a another load of Weiss's delicious cum soon enough and so she simply focused on running her tongue along the Schnee's and to allow Weiss to relish in the taste of herself.

After a near full minute of tongues sloshing together in the mouth of a normally prim and proper girl who was also swallowing her own cum, a set of lips broke apart to allow much needed breath into the lungs of two very turned on girls. Weiss was of course taking the deeper and heavier breaths of the two as Nora had far more stamina than she did. Pyrrha now brought her other hand back to the Schnee's perky nipples, eliciting even more moans from the heavily breathing heiress.

"So~ How did you like the taste of your own cum?~" Pyrrha again seductively whispered into Weiss's ear.

"*Huff* *huff* H-how *huff* how d-dare you *huff* ask me a question like that *huff* y-you dolt *huff*" Weiss replied, trying to sound snarky in an attempt to seductively ask for more. While to some it would have come across rather poorly, to a true dom and sub like Pyrrha and Nora, well, the couple gave each other a knowing smile.

"Well then~ If have the energy to sound so incredibly snarky, then that only means you need to be worked over more properly. Nora dear, get back to work on her.~"

"Right away Mistress~" Nora replied before immediately diving back down and tongue first into the heiress's now sensitive pussy, eager to swallow her own load of Weiss's delicious cum this time

Weiss made to let out more heavy and heated moans, but her lips were quickly made incapable of such a task as Pyrrha brought one hand back up to turn the heiress's head to their lips were now connected, giving Pyrrha's tongue the perfect angle to slip into and begin claiming the heiress's mouth.

The most Weiss could do was let out muffled moans as Pyrrha's hand on the back of her head kept their lips firmly pressed together, just as Weiss was hoping they would be. Other than her tongue and mouth feeling so utterly dominated, the sensation of her breasts still being Pyrrha's playthings was incredibly arousing to the sub that was Weiss. And of course the most amazing sensations rolling over AND through her body was coming from between her legs as Nora's beyond skillful tongue played with her pussy as if it was born to do so. Honestly, Weiss wasn't sure what she expected to happen once she arrived here this night. She had half expected it to be a prank of some kind. However, as Pyrrha's tongue continued to utterly dominate her own and as Nora's continued to masterfully push her to yet another orgasm, not close to the last for the night, all Weiss could think about was doing this again, and maybe even bring her teammates along~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Notes: AND DONE! This was meant to be a small series and so I decided to end it on as strong as a note as I could given its beautifully simplistic premise. If y'all liked this kind of story please let me know so I can incorporate whatever elements y'all liked into perhaps my other stories or even write a more focused one on the very specific things you liked about this one.
> 
> Oh yeah, and still have that Discord if y'all wanted to speak with me or the other half dozen smutty people already on it: https://discord.gg/rFqmWqk


End file.
